1. Field of the Invention
This invention in its embodiment as an internal combustion engine would be the first truly significant new rotary internal combustion engine design since the invention of the Otto cycle engine by the German engineer, Nikolaus August Otto in 1861. This was followed by the invention of the diesel engine by the German engineer, Rudolf Diesel in 1896. Both of the latter are still basically the same design; four and two cycle reciprocating pistons. These two men changed the form of transportation for the entire world. Then came the Wankel off center rotary engine (not a true rotary) where the piston is basically a round cornered triangle but still a four cycle engine, invented by the German, Felix Wankel in 1954. Prior to Mr. Wankel, the Englishman, Mr. Frank Whittle invented the jet turbine engine in 1930. The Revolving Piston Valved Dynamic Displacement Expandable Chamber Device embodied as an internal combustion engine overcomes the limitations of gasoline as a fuel and combines the positive displacement of the conventional Otto cycle engine with the dynamic effect of a jet turbine engine yielding high torque at low and high rpm. This device is a new technology that would not displace the current fuel supply infrastructure (it would utilize ordinary gas stations). With the steam power assist unit this engine would be the most adiabatic engine to date. This engine could better utilize available fuels including renewable fuel sources.
2. Objects and Advantages
A. This engine is more efficient for the following reasons:                1. It is perfectly rotary (unlike the Wankel engine).        2. It combines the positive displacement of a conventional internal combustion engine with the dynamic effect of a jet turbine engine hence the term Dynamic Displacement.        3. Utilizes, does not waste low pressures (contrary to the minimum pressure required by a turbine.        4. Does not utilize a reciprocating motion that wastes energy changing directions (momentum, impetus, inertia).        5. Does not waste energy in cycles such as the four (4) and two (2) cycles of the conventional Otto, Diesel or Wankel engines. In the four (4) cycle engine only one (1) out of four (4) cycles provides power.        6. Does not waste power on a compression cycle.        7. Does not waste power on conventional cam shafts.        8. Does not waste power on conventional valves and springs.        9. Can function without a starter.        10. It can utilize excess heat that would normally be wasted (steam power assist and Thermoelectric devices). In conventional engines the radiator wastes 33% of the fuel=s energy (more adiabatic).        11. Utilizes turbo charger(s) to supply oxidizer (air).        12. Utilizes electric fuel pump.        13. Utilizes flywheel effect.        14. Can utilize ultra high efficiency lubricants permanently bonded to critical surfaces with coefficients of friction of only 0.001 as opposed to the conventional 1.0.        15. The possible combinations of various versions that increase efficiency.        16. Design permits the complete control of ratios of fuel to air.        17. Can be combined with electric motor/generator in a hybrid configuration.        18. Because of the nature of the combustion there is no such thing as detonation, piston knock or pre-ignition. This engine compensates for the deficiencies or limitations of gasoline as a fuel. These being: ratios of air to fuel, its relatively low octane content and the tendency for gasoline to produce detonations, piston knock or pre-ignition.        19. Can use many types of fuel.        20. Utilizes gasoline more efficiently.        
B. This engine is more durable for the following reasons:                1. Simple design, less moving parts, smaller, lighter, oblique angles.        2. Rotation only in one direction avoids wear caused by changing directions (180 degrees) on the parts. Reciprocating action tends by its nature to hammer the following parts: connecting rods, rings, bushings, bearings, cam shafts, cams, cylinders, pistons, crank shafts, etc.        3. Permits superior design and function of the piston rings because of one way rotation.        4. Less vibration.        5. Utilizes ultra high efficiency lubricants permanently bonded to the critical surfaces.        6. Forms strong components geometrically designed for maximum strength (toroids and cones).        7. Controlled operating conditions of the critical parts.        8. Can utilize new materials such as carbon carbon composites that can resist higher temperatures yet do not expand as much as metal permitting smaller tolerances at the same time being stronger and more malleable.        9. Because of the nature of the engine and its form of combustion there never is ping, piston knock or detonation. These being potentially the most destructive for a conventional engine. Piston knock or detonation is a form of abnormal combustion, hot gases left over from the previous combustion spontaneously detonate. This knock produces a spike of ultra high pressure, a shock wave that can break pistons or rings and radically increase combustion chamber temperature. This increases the possibility that red-hot glowing metal in the combustion chamber will result in pre-ignition, at which point successive combustion events are ignited not by the spark plug, but by the hot spots. Timing is then completely out of control, leading to further temperature rises and the possibility of melted pistons etc.        
C. This engine is easier to manufacture for the following reasons:                1. The toroid cylinder is manufactured in two halves, then is put together with gaskets and bolts etc.        2. The water jackets are manufactured and put together in the same way as the cylinders and bolted on over the latter.        3. The design is simple.        4. Can utilize new materials and simplified methods.        5. Would be more economical to manufacture.        
3. Description of Related Art
Not applicable